Old Wounds
"Old Wounds" is the third campaign mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The player takes control of Alex Mason, who helps fend off a Russian attack on a Mujahideen compound in Afghanistan. Characters *Alex Mason (W.I.A.) (playable) *Jason Hudson (W.I.A.) *Frank Woods (W.I.A.) *Tian Zhao (W.I.A.) *Viktor Reznov (Mind game) *Lev Kravchenko (K.I.A) *Mullah Rahmaan Plot After hearing of Raul Menendez's involvement in selling firearms in Afghanistan, Mason and his team are sent there to rendezvous with a contact from China, Tian Zhao, to go to the Mujahideen base and get wind of Menendez's involvement through their contact in the Mujahideen, Rahmaan, who in an quid pro quo exchange demands weapons in exchange for his knowledge on Menendez. However, as the Mujahideen have little experience in using the American weapons, Woods suggests they join them in the front lines. Rahmaan seems reluctant to comply with Woods's request, however, before he has time to reply, he is interrupted by an Soviet attack on the compound. Mason, Zhao, Woods, and their fellow soldier go out to repel Soviet attacks in various locations around the mission locale. After they successfully hold off an attack at a weapons cache, Mason, Woods, and Zhao are called back to the Mujahideen compound, and witness a massive, final Russian attack on the way, which is spearheaded by a colossal tank. The three, along with other soldiers, charge in head-on to meet the Russians in battle. After being his horse is killed, Mason avoids being ran over by the massive Russian tank he saw through the binoculars before the charge. After Woods assists him in getting on the tank, Kravchenko is shown to survived, and it re-triggers the numbers, and Mason begins to hear Viktor Reznov's voice in his head once again as Woods examines the unconscious Kravchenko. Mason or Woods can kill Kravchenko during interrogation. Rahmaan then betrays Woods, Mason, Hudson, and Zhao either way, claiming them to be the true enemy, and leaves them in the desert to die. After some time has elapsed an aged Reznov will appear to rescue the team. Woods was highly certain it was just Mason's imagination playing tricks on him again. Video Walkthrough 743HiotG1WE Weapons Loadout Reccomended Loadout AK-47 Pickup BOII.png|AK47 with Extended Clip Makarov 3rd Person BO.png|Makarov Found in Level AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK47 AK-74u Side View BOII.png|AK-74u Stinger Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|FIM-92 Stinger RPD Menu Icon BOII.png|RPD M1911-BO2.png|M1911 (used by Mason during Kravchenko's interrogation) Access Kit Usages *Pulwar sword is accessible at the beginning, after the player is told to mount on the horse; just a bit further from the horse the player will find a mummified corpse which will have a pulwar sword impaled onto it. *Mortar rounds are available in a locked room inside the cave; before the player exits the cave to mount for the front, pick the locked door at the entrance of the cave, there the player will find the mortar rounds. *Anti-tank mine are accessible at the other side of the platform where the player gets the Stinger launcher; close to the 2 Soviet snipers there's a locked ammo crate where you'll find the anti-tank mine. Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks the Hip Accuracy perk. Completing 5 challenges unlocks the MM1 Grenade Launcher and the War Machine. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x15) with pulwar sword. *Destroy enemy helo with a mortar *Destroy tank with anti-tank mine. *Run down enemy personnel (x10) on horseback. *Destroy enemy helo with truck mounted MG. *Destroy enemy helos (x4) at North Pass. *Utilize Stinger (without aircraft lock-on) to destroy enemy helo. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x25) using alternate fire mode on Stinger. *Collect intel (x3) *100% survivability rating. Gallery Mujahideen betrayal BOII.png|Mujahideen's betrayal. Meeting with Zhao Old Wounds BOII.png|Meeting with Tian Zhao. Discussing defense plan BOII.png|Discussing the defense plan. Mujahideen cave BOII.png|Entering the Mujahideen hideout. Kravchenko's interrogation BOII.png|Kravchenko's interrogation. Mason resisting the numbers BOII.png|Mason attempting to resist the numbers. Betrayal BOII.png|The Mujahideen choking Woods. Reznov horse BOII.png|Viktor Reznov coming to save Mason. Reznov Old Wounds BOII.png| Reznov grabbing his water canteen. Intel Items 8kyrDQmG1eo Achievements/Trophies Shifting Sands (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gather intel on Menendez from Mullah Rahmaan. Old Fashioned (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Pyrrhic Victory", "Old Wounds", "Time and Fate", and "Suffer with Me" in Veteran. Transcript Trivia *This is the first mission in the Call of Duty series where the player uses a horse for transportation. *The title of the mission, Old Wounds, is a possible reference to Mason's brainwashed condition in Black Ops, as it caused him great pain in the past mentally. *Grigori Weaver is referenced in this mission when Woods asks Kravchenko if he believes in "An eye for an eye", as Kravchenko gouged Weaver's eye in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Using a weapon that requires two hands, like a pistol with a Tactical Knife, will make the player ride without holding the reins. **The player will still not be able to knife whilst on horseback. *Using the Minigun or Death Machine will remove Mason's left hand from the model as if he is firing one-handed. *This mission is set on Raul Menendez's birthday. *At the time this mission is set, Viktor Reznov would be 73 years old. *It is unknown who takes the photo of Woods and Alex Mason that Woods shown to David in 2025. *During the "death ride", it is possible to hear the "Suicide Ride/Kravchenko Interrogation/Anvil Again", a track from Call of Duty: Black Ops II Official Soundtrack. *At the beginning of the mission, the famous Buddhas of Bamiyan can be seen carved into the sides of the canyon. *Before Mason, Woods, and Zhao go to defend the Mujahideen base, Woods's line, "Let's rock it" is a repeat from the Call of Duty: Black Ops mission, Crash Site. *Also later in the mission, if one has a stinger missle equipped, he/she can launch a missle into one of the statues on the sides of the mountains and destroy it. *A sequence in this mission and the overall setting bears a strong reference to a scene in the 1989 movie Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, in which both the protagonists are helped by their teammates and land on top of the tanks via horse, fighting off the antagonist in a fistfight, and jumping off the tank at the last minute before its destruction. *At the beginning of the level, when Mason looks at the statue, a "Desert Ride", a track from Black Ops II OST can be heard. *The countries that Kravchenko mentions during interrogation:Cuba and Angola, are the countries in which the first mission of Black Ops and Black Ops II, respectively, takes place. *When Woods tell Mason to grab an RPG, only Stinger is found as there are no RPG's. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels